


I think (Know) I wanna marry you

by Beebo_Stump



Series: Cupid's Radio [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Marriage Proposal, Song: Marry You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo_Stump/pseuds/Beebo_Stump
Summary: Hey babe, lets play a game





	I think (Know) I wanna marry you

The small velvet black box burned a hole in his pocket. His palms were sweaty and his stomach were tied in numerous knots. He already threw up twice today because of how nervous he was. 

For months Patrick has been sending him little subtle hints to ask him the questions, and for months he thought nothing of it. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him but for some reason asking the question was more difficult than he planned. During those months he thought of multiple ways of proposing. Renting out every billboard on Patrick’s way to work, a horribly choreographed dance number, writing him a song, he even thought about just taking him to the courthouse just for the hell of it, but Patrick deserves something special. Because he is special. 

 

The two known each other since they were kids. They’re practically the best of friends so to commemorate their life long journey to where they are now, he finally came up with the perfect way to propose. An scavenger hunt to every place they ever went on a date or visit that leads Patrick to him waiting on one knee. 

 

Brendon waited until Patrick fell asleep to start on his list of clues. 

 

-

It was Sunday morning around eight when Patrick had found a piece of paper taped to the fridge door. A smile came across his lips as he realized what it was. He’s finally going to get what he’s been waiting for. 

 

Reading the list, he changes out from his pajamas into the outfit he’s been saving for this moment. A cute jean shirt, high waisted white skirt paired with white brogue oxfords. At first he was going to wear a simple jean jacket, black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, paired with a grey baseball cap, but after Brendon slips that ring on his finger they’re going straight home so he needs easy access. 

 

Skipping out the door, he gets inside his car and reads the first clue. 

 

_ Hey babe, lets play a game.  _

_ For the effort you put in, _

_ You’ll be rewarded with a change. _

_ What shoots laser and glow in the dark?  _

_ Go there now and ask for Mark. _

 

Immediately Patrick knew where to go. It was where they first proclaimed their feelings for each other. Putting the car in drive, he drove down pearl lane to the arcade. When there, he took the list with him and went inside. As soon as he stepped in flashbacks from that day played in his mind. They had to been like twelve years old when it happened. He, Brendon, and a group of friends all would usually go to the arcade right after school until it was time for dinner. They were playing a game of laser tag when Brendon shoot him. After the game and their walk home, he took Patrick’s hand to hold and told him that he  _ like _ likes him.

 

Walking to the back of the establishment, he quickly spotted his friend Mark.

“I believe im suppose to ask for you,” he said smiling. Mark copied his action and disappears momentarily before entering back into the room holding a large bouquet of flowers. “Here you go,” Happily accepting the beautiful plants, he reads his next clue. 

 

_ Roses are red _

_ And violets are blue _

_ Go to our secret spot  _

_ On Jefferson Avenue _

 

Thanking Mark, he quickly leaves the arcade and head to the next destination. Their secret spot was the rooftop of the old vinyl store. Sometimes the two would sneak out late at night to meet there and find all the different constellations, but most importantly this was where Brendon asked him to officially be his. 

 

Unlike from when they were kids, the back door to the place was locked so Patrick had no choice but to enter from the front. The bell above the door rang and he was greeted by a welcoming face, Josh. The younger boy took his hand and lead him to the back staircase and guided him upstairs. “I’m not suppose to say anything other than my scripted lines but congratulations.”

 

Opening the door for him, there on the roof was a small round wooden table with a single green cup. Reaching for it, the contents of the inside was still warm. Taking the lid off, he smelled the familiar scent of double mocha vanilla latte, his favorite. Placing the lid back on the cup, he took a long sip from the container getting a fuzzy feeling inside. Going inside his shirt pocket, he takes out the list to read his next instructions. 

 

_ There are many seats to choose from  _

_ But only one have true meaning _

_ Pick the right one _

_ And you’ll be beaming _

 

Excited, he gives Josh a hug and turns to exist down the stairs. The coffee shop on Cherry Street was where they had their official  _ unofficia _ l first date. It was within walking distances so instead of driving, Patrick simply walked around the corner to the place. About fifteen steps away, he could smell the brewing of the coffee beans. Stopping outside the entrance, he tries to think back to where they first sat on their date. The two come here so often and the place is usually crowded so they would usually sat in any place that’s available. The little piece of information he does remember is that their first date was inside because it was raining. Like always the place was busy but a single clear table with ropes surrounding it stood out. 

 

“So much for picking the  _ right _ table,” he joked. Lifting the separators, he took his seat and waited for his  _ beaming _ to begin.

 

“PATRICK!!” He heard from behind. Looking over his shoulders, he smiled big. His mother Gerard wrapped his arms around him while his father, Frank stood patiently off to the side. Patrick haven’t seen his parents in what seemed like forever, that is if he can count four days as forever. 

 

Breaking free from his grasp, he turns to hug his father. “Long time, no see,” he mumbled in his ear. Agreeing, they all took a seat at the table and ordered off the menu. Gerard a large cup of dark columbian and Frank a small caramel mocha fudge. Patrick would always find their orders odd as it is the complete opposite of their personalities. 

 

“How have you been? When we received a phone call from Brendon and not you we got worried,” his mother said after thanking the waitress. Explaining to them that he’s on a scavenger hunt to all the places he and Brendon had all their special moments, their eyes glossed with recognition. Frank blinked his tears back while Gerard let them spill all over his face. His one and only child was going to be proposed to. His sweet little bubble cheeks would soon have children of his own to mother, and he’ll be a grandma. Just the thought of him carrying a child cause a loud involuntary sob to escape his lips. 

 

“He’s going to be like this for a minute, you should leave before it gets worse.” Nodding, Patrick stood from his seat patting his mother on the back and went back to his car. 

 

Once behind the wheel, he looks at the list again.

 

_ Sorry for the tears _

_ But there’s going to be more _

_ Drive back home _

_ And look behind the bedroom door _

 

Confused, he does as he’s told and make the journey back home. Unlocking the door, climbing the stairs, and entering their room, he pulls the door back to find a tiny bag of cherries. Heat spread across his face as he knew what he was referencing. They were each other’s first time and Brendon being the cocky little shit he is, gave him a bag of cherries the next day. He said and Patrick quotes, “whenever you in the mood just give me a cherry so I can pop that one also.” As much as Patrick hate to admit it, he gave him a cherry the following day. 

 

Picking the bag off the ground, he goes down stairs to the kitchen to put them in the fridge. Inside was a bottle of sparkling apple cider, something that wasn’t there before. Grabbing the bottle he notice that it wasn’t cold meaning that it was recently just placed there. 

 

Reaching back inside his shirt pocket, he reads the next clue 

 

_ Cheers to us  _

_ For making it last _

_ Go visit Hayley  _

_ To have a fun blast _

-

 

This was not what he expected when he went over to Hayley’s house. When he walked inside a foam bullet hits his shoulder. Peeking from behind the wall, there Hayley stood with a nerf gun in hand. 

 

“Choose your weapon and prepare for battle,” She calls out. 

 

Rolling his eyes, he grabs the Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm and went into hiding. The significance of Hayley’s house is where they announced their relationship to all their friends. It was during Christmas break and all of them had gotten the newest nerf gun. Hayley house was the biggest so they all went there for the ultimate nerf game. Patrick and Brendon decided to hide together. Maybe it was from the adrenaline or being so close to each other, they eventually started a make out session hiding behind one of Hayley’s parents car. Not aware of that the game had stopped, Dallon, Pete, and Andy had found them. Many questions were asked like how long have their relationship been going on and why they haven’t told anyone (they all knew from the beginning, was just waiting to see how long it would take for them to tell). Patrick excuse was that he’s a private person and don’t like labels while Brendon, was more than happy to tell everything. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready”

 

Jumping out from behind the wall, Hayley had opted for the Nerf Doomlands “The Judge” gun and Patrick knew immediately that he was going to be there for a while. That gun meant business. It could shoot out three bullets at once while his only one. 

 

As best as he could in a skirt, he crawled around the couch to avoid her attack. Waiting for the opportunity he shoots his gun blindly above his head. “Gotta do better than that, Trixie”

 

Flipping over the couch and saying fuck his skirt, he went into his competitive mode. The list was long forgotten and not noticing the time, he easily spent several hours battling his friend for victory. 

 

Out of breath, they both lay of their backs looking up at the ceiling. Foreheads shining with sweat, Patrick wipes his with the back of his forearm. 

 

“What time is it?” Patrick asked still hazy from all the action. Hayley dug in her pocket for her phone and said seven forty-three. Realizing what she said, she quickly jumped up and pulled Patrick with her. He was suppose to be at his last destination as eight o’clock. 

 

“Where’s your list?” she asked suddenly. Giving her a confused look, he tilts his head to the side as if to ask what is she talking about. 

 

“The list Brendon gave you!”

 

Remembering all about his quest, he reach inside his shirt pocket for it. 

 

_ As suspected you’re running out of time  _

_ But don’t worry I’ll make this easy _

_ Come claim your reward _

_ At the place where kids get real wheezy _

 

Not having enough time to think, Hayley was pushing him out the door. “ HE’S AT MILLENNIUM PARK!!”

 

Shoving his key in his ignition, he sped down the small town road to the luxurious park. While waiting at a red light, he thinks of all the places Brendon could be within that area. The clock on his dashboard read seven fifty-one. For some reason traffic was extremely backed up for a Sunday night. 

 

-

 

Where is he? Brendon stood on the bridge where they first said those magical three words, _ I love you _ , and he wanted to say the next set,  _ Will you marry me? _

He looks at the watch on his wrist and feels the stomach tightens. He’s going to throw up. Pushing it down, he turns around to give everyone a worried look. Behind him were all their friends and parents. Joe held up his finger and dialed a number on his phone, probably Hayley’s. Nervously he keeps glancing down at his watch and it was well past eight. The candles were soon to melt and people would eventually start roaming the park. The whole town knew what he had planned and agreed to broadcast it across every news station to don’t enter the park between the times of eight and ten. It was nearing nine. 

 

Not being able to contain it, Brendon ran past the people and threw up into a nearby trash bin.

He felt someone rubbed his back while he continued to empty the non-existence contents of his stomach. 

 

Pulling back, his second best friend Spencer gave him several mints to chew on. “Just wait a little longer, you know how traffic can be.” Closing his eyes he listens to him. Walking back to where he once stood before, he waited and waited.

 

Just as he was about to lose hope and break down crying, he heard the click of shoes hitting the concrete pavement. Everyone behind him all took a collective breath and stayed quiet. Rounding the edge of a tree, Patrick smiling face came into view. His purpose escaping his mind, he runs down to him boyfriend to hug him. He showed up. He didn’t run off and abandoned him.

 

‘Do you know how freaking big this park is? I went to like fiv-,” he was cut off with Brendon kissing him. Deepening the kiss, he stands on the tip of his toes to runs his fingers through his hair. The world around them went silent and the only noise that was heard was their joined heartbeats. Pulling back, Brendon lays his forehead against Patrick’s. 

 

“Will you marry me?” he whispered. Although those are the words Patrick always wanted to hear him say but not like that. 

 

“Get on your knee and say it like they do in those cheesy hallmark movies.” 

 

Grinning, Brendon took the velvet box out his pocket and got down on one knee.

 

“You are the love of my life and I’ll be an idiot to let someone as good as you walk around with no type of proof saying you are mine. I’m sorry if that came out a little possessive but it’s true. You belong with me and I belong with you and if you’re ready like I am, I want us to be together forever. So, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?”

  
  


Repeating the word yes over and over, Brendon slipped the ring of his finger and kissed him. Cheering erupted from behind them and just like he intended, Patrick took Brendon home and gave him a cherry from out the bag. 

 


End file.
